


Faint of Heart

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Budding Love, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Island Mode, M/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Romantic Tension, heat exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: “You really are kind, Hinata-kun. What am I going to do if I end up falling in love with you?”(Slice-of-life Island Mode AU.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a years-old WIP that I figured I'd finally finish for Valentine's Day but I was late. Whoops. Eh, I'm still posting it.
> 
> It's basically just a cute island mode short fic. I hope you enjoy~!

_It’s hot out,_ Hinata thinks as he shields his eyes from the sun overhead. The breeze blowing in from the direction of the ocean is mercifully cooler, the scent of salt accompanying the fresh green aroma of the island’s plant life. If Hinata looked over—which he did—he would see how the sun hit the surface of the ocean, causing it to glisten like light would while caught in a kaleidoscope. Only the sea rippled on its own, causing the sparks of light to shift and move, and its breeze and aroma continued brushing past him with the utmost gentleness.

Hinata would have fallen into a complete daze had he not heard a startling familiar call of his name. It occurred to Hinata, belatedly, that he would have sat down, too, and is now instead standing ramrod straight as he spots Komaeda striding up to him with a bright smile.

“What are you doing?” he’s asking cheekily, and Hinata notes he’s flushed and laughing. But there’s a raspy quality to those chuckles and Hinata’s smile stops before it can even start. Komaeda’s own grin slips when he notices, and Hinata feels the immediate need to avert his gaze. “Oh, are you alright? It’s been rather hot out... You’re not getting affected too much by the heat, right, Hinata-kun?”

“Oh, no, I’m fine. Sorry.” Hinata bit his lip, unsure of why he was feeling so troubled now anyway. Maybe because he decided to go this day alone to properly examine the island? Though the idea of distancing himself from his classmates would make Usami cry...  It was just how he felt. But Komaeda’s presence far from bothered him. “I was just...stuck thinking for a moment.”

“About?” Komaeda’s wide-eyed and curious with a feline-like tilt to his head that, for some reason, makes his heart beat just a bit faster. Maybe because Hinata can’t remember the last time someone looked so _eager_ to what he had to say—he was a _listener_ , not a talker... But Komaeda was _always_ so receptive...

“Uh... Stuff.”

Which is why his lame response just made him drop his gaze and flush in embarrassment. Komaeda hums, but it’s not at all judgmental—even though he still looks amused when Hinata glances back up. “Well, don’t let me keep you from thinking about your very important _stuff_.”

“It’s...fine. Thanks.” _For what? Not making me feel like even more of an idiot? Still..._ Hinata perks up as Komaeda’s smile widens for him and the other turns around to be on their way. For some reason, his stomach was sinking. _Why do I...?_

Then before his eyes he saw Komaeda sway—for _just_ a moment—and just like that, Hinata witnessed his classmate collapse and land with a _thump_ muted by the soft sand. He blinked twice with momentary shock— _did that just **happen**?_ —and then...

_“Komaeda!”_

* * *

“Heat exhaustion,” Tsumiki explained as she warily eyed a groaning Komaeda holding his head up. Hinata went to steady him, heart still racing even as Komaeda gave him an apologetic smile. “It’s been hot lately and... Um, Komaeda-san, you don’t seem well-equipped for that. I-I don’t mean anything bad by it, but...! You need to be more careful.”

“With the SHSL Nurse, I don’t have much to worry about. Thank you Tsumiki-san.” Though Komaeda’s smile and voice were kind, Hinata noted it sounded...stiffer than usual. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused.”

“J-Just rest for the day, Komaeda-san! I won’t have you getting ill at a time like this!” she exclaimed, her fists tightening before she wiped off her eyes with the bandages wrapped around her arms. “I-I... Even if it’s not much, I insist. Hinata-san, please make sure nothing happens. I... I’ll leave it to you!!”

“Understood. Thanks for the assistance, Tsumiki.” Hinata grinned at her, to which Tsumiki tentatively smiled in return and took a deep breath.

“Ah... Um. You don’t really need too much medicine for heat exhaustion... Just rest and water. I-If you have any questions though, feel free to ask me. I’m... probably not going to be doing anything else of worth...” With that, Tsumiki politely wished them well and went on her way with one last reminder, “Take care of yourself!”

“I’ll call you again if something else happens!” Hinata exclaimed as she left, feeling a bit of relief when she briefly turned back to nod. Her smile was still there, however small, and Hinata gave a kind wave to wish her well in return. His hand stilled when he heard a soft chuckle from beside him and he turned back to its owner.

“Tsumiki-san seems to get more assertive involving her talent, don’t you think?” Komaeda remarked, smile bright. “Either that or she’s in high moods. Isn’t that good either way?”

“...Komaeda...” Hinata’s smile dropped with Tsumiki gone. “Were you overworking yourself?”

“I suppose I was. Being the way I am, I can’t be surprised if my own body betrays me. Honestly, though, I didn’t think I’d _actually_ faint.” His smile grows a bit self-effacing, and the way he looks at Hinata is with slight embarrassment for the display. Hinata’s jaw tightens as he continues, “I’m fine, though, Hinata-kun. Please stop looking at me like that.”

“I can’t help but be worried, you know. I’ve never seen someone collapse like that before.” And he panicked at first, cradling Komaeda in his arms and seeing his flush paling. Even though the other was heavy to carry, Hinata doesn’t think he ever ran that fast or shouted as loud as he did for Tsumiki. His arms were aching from the feat, but he’s ready to steady Komaeda if he so much as blinks the wrong way. “Komaeda, I... I don’t know if this is my place to ask... But are you sickly?”

Komaeda’s head gives that tilt again. Hinata’s face grows hot. “I... I saw you plucking a handful of pills at the supermarket once... And you, ah... You’ve always looked a bit too thin...and...pale...”

The response he gets is a weird look. “Am I really so strange that you feel the need to observe me so closely? I try not to be.”

“That’s _not_ what I mean!” he retorts, looking anywhere but at him. “I-I’m just _worried_ , you know? And there are things I can’t help but notice. Do you even take good care of yourself?”

Komaeda’s smile lessens. “You shouldn’t worry about that.”

“But I _do_ worry, so that’s why I’m asking.” With that, Hinata found his ground and met Komaeda’s gaze, keeping back his blush and maintaining absolute seriousness. Komaeda finally falters a bit, and almost looks like a kid being scolded. Even if it’s an act he’s putting on, Hinata’s weak enough to soften at the sight. “Look, with all you’ve done for me when I first got here... You can’t expect me to not care about you afterwards...”

“That’d be nice though, wouldn’t it?” Komaeda asked quietly. “Hinata-kun, you’re too kind for your own good.”

“What are you saying? That’s _your_ thing more than mine.” For a minute he sees Komaeda’s gaze dart downward at the space between their feet. Somehow, that just strengthens his resolve as he continues, “You’re always going out of your way for others. Hell, you helped _me_ out when I first got here without a word of complaint—so I know this firsthand.”

Komaeda makes this uncomfortable sort of noise and Hinata freezes. For a moment he’s scared— _did his stupid words seriously just give poor Komaeda an aneurysm_ —but then he sees Komaeda shaking, making the noise again as his hand clamped over his mouth...and it occurs to him that Komaeda’s just trying not to laugh at him.

At least he isn’t _dying_ —but Hinata can’t help but get flustered and an inch closer to wanting to bury himself in a hole.

“Oh, no, Hinata-kun, I don’t mean to, ah...demean you...” Komaeda patted his arm, smile twisting as Hinata averts his gaze. “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. You just seemed so _serious_... That you took help from someone like me so seriously...”

“What exactly does _that_ mean?” Hinata snapped, his blush still in full force. “You shouldn’t be self-deprecating about something like that. It’s a good quality of yours.”

“A good quality?” Komaeda’s smile fades. He seems a bit nervous himself, and Hinata nods to insist.

“That’s why you should take better care of yourself,” he continues, matter-of-factly while he’s at it. “But seeing as even you slip up every now and then, I’ll help you. If you’re feeling ill or faint again, let me know and I’ll do what I can...”

“Are you going to coddle me then?”

“I-I...! Don’t put it like _that_! That’s _not_ what I mean!”

Komaeda laughs, hand daintily over his mouth before giving him a coy look. “Oh, Hinata-kun, but what about your very important _stuff_?”

“Hush, you,” Hinata huffed back, shooting him a glare but keeping his voice soft rather than sharp. “There are more important things to worry about right now than that... _stuff_.”

Komaeda’s bright smile almost takes him off guard—like perhaps the light hit it from the window across the room right at that moment or maybe Hinata decided now was as good of a time as any to hallucinate. “You really are kind, Hinata-kun. What am I going to do if I end up falling in love with you?”

If he was red now, Hinata’s positive the rest of his body from the neck down is going pale from the all the blood rushing to his face. “W- ** _What_**...”

“Kid-ding! You know, you really shouldn’t take anything I saw seriously. But, ah. That’s...” Komaeda coughed into his hand, smile pulling at his lips despite actually looking a bit sheepish. “That’s an interesting face you’re making. Is the idea of such a thing really so unpleasant?”

“I never said...!” Hinata stops himself with a growl. He runs a clammy hand through his hair, still feeling his heartbeat pound hard and loud against his chest. He just hoped Komaeda didn’t notice the extent of the effect that... _suggestion_ had on him. “I... Don’t say things like that so easily, Komaeda. We haven’t even known each other that long.”

_Though I..._ His thoughts continued with the words he couldn’t bring himself to say. _I’d_ like _to get to know you more._

“You’re right. It’s dangerous to get so involved with someone you barely know. Be more careful, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda waved his finger at him, like it was scolding and— _odd, shouldn’t that kind of caution be stated to himself?—_ he chuckled again, carefree and soothing the thought. “Anyway, I should get going. Tsumiki-san said to rest, so I shall. I should be able to make it to my cabin, at least.”

“...Still, let me stick around so that I can be sure you will.” Hinata offered his hand, grunting. “I’ll just walk you back to your cabin. If you have anything else you need, you can tell me on the way...”

“That’s not necessary,” Komaeda took his hand though, pulling himself up...only to stumble nearly sending the two of them to topple over had Hinata not immediately steadied them both as Komaeda’s face smacked against his shoulder.

“Weird. I find it hard to believe you,” Hinata mused, pushing him back. Komaeda quickly smiled again—all sorry and sheepish and somehow the expression had Hinata tightening his fingers into the heavy fabric of his green parka. He pulled back quickly though, mouth suddenly very dry. “W-Well. I’ll go with you anyway. Just in case?”

“Just in case,” Komaeda agreed, though it sounded...reluctant. “I hate the idea of troubling you though, Hinata-kun.”

“It... It isn’t troubling. Was I troubling you when you helped me out?”

“Oh, Hinata-kun,” he shook his head and Hinata would have made a quip had he not been stilled into silence by the sudden heaviness in Komaeda’s low, cloudy gaze. “That’s completely different.”

Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to ask how. The look on Komaeda’s face was too...indecipherable. _Worrying_. It also felt like something he wasn’t sure he’d _ever_ understand and considering this was carefree happy-go-lucky Komaeda, _of all people_...

Komaeda who looked concerned at Hinata’s silence, and tugged his sleeve to get him back to attention. His head gave that tilt, eyes soft and wide with a small frown on his lips, and Hinata’s breath caught. Even though Komaeda says the same thing he was saying earlier, “Don’t worry about it, Hinata-kun.”

_But how can I not?_

“I... Shall we get going?” _I don’t know what else I’m supposed to say. I’m no good at this kind of thing._ And he felt bad—Komaeda’s nothing but helpful to him and others and now that Komaeda really seems to have _problems_ ; he doesn’t know how to approach it. _That look on his face... I can’t think of a single thing to say when he looks at me like that... No good. No good at all._ “C...Come on, Komaeda. Stick close in case you fall again.”

Komaeda nods, lips quirking up just a little but not enough for an actual smile. His grip tightened on Hinata’s sleeve before letting go, but he does stay close. Bumps shoulders with him as they walk, and despite his footsteps being near soundless compared to his stomping feet, his presence weighs heavily on Hinata’s mind.

Despite that, the time it takes to walk Komaeda to his cabin feels far too short.

“Here we are!!” Komaeda chirps cheerily, and he pulled away from Hinata to make the last bit of distance to his door on his own. Hinata watched after him, tense and cautious if he so much as stumbled, and when he did almost trip, having to catch himself on that door so that he didn’t hit anything, Hinata nearly jerked to get to him, already calling his name...

Komaeda’s bright smile as he turned back stilled him in his step, and he’s sure his heart skipped a beat. Again. It had been doing that for a while now. And even though Komaeda was the one who made that juvenile suggestion earlier, he couldn’t help but really wonder if he might just be... “You really _are_ kind, Hinata-kun.”

_Ah. This again._ Hinata rubbed at the nape of his neck, feeling more shy than flustered, and quickly forced a laugh. “It’s... It’s really nothing. But, you know...” That laugh then was harsh, almost hurting his throat as he forced it, but he could care less about any pain that came with shoving the following words out after it, “If you have something bothering you, or... You just need someone to talk to... I’m...here. I might not be able to offer much advice, but if I could help you in any way Komaeda, then I wouldn’t mind if... I-If... Um...”

**_What else?_** He wondered, feeling his insides twist and drop as his mind raced. _What else was I going to say? Come on, I couldn’t have lost the words **already**..._

“Hinata-kun.” Somehow Komaeda stopped him, voice firm and raised only a little. “I appreciate it.”

Hinata nodded shakily, digging his nails into the back of his neck as he scratched.  Komaeda giggles, causing his to raise his gaze just to more clearly see that fond friendly grin again on the other’s face. That face which his heart only knows to beat harder for at this point. And he really _thinks_...

“If I actually did fall in love with Hinata-kun,” Komaeda says, voice light, “Then I think that would ruin me.”

It was like his blood froze into needles prickling him all over, so the point he actually flinched, and the sun gleamed bright and blinding. Hinata stood there, eyes wide, and Komaeda laughed as calmly as ever.

“Ah, Hinata-kun, I was just...”

“Do you really think that?” he blurted. “Am I seriously that bad of a guy to _like_?”

“Oh, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda shook his head. “I didn’t mean... Well, I wasn’t really thinking, either. Please forget I said anything.”

“That... What you said is pretty hard to forget,” Hinata retorted. “What did you mean? Seriously, what the hell did you mean?”

“Um...” Komaeda looks a bit uncomfortable now. So shouldn’t he just drop it?

...He should. Komaeda had _said_ he spoke without thinking—so maybe it didn’t mean anything. It _didn’t_ , so—

His chest ached. It irritated him.

“I... I, just...”

_I’m just pathetic, that’s what it is._ His thoughts decide.

But Komaeda replies, “I didn’t mean to say anything that might reflect poorly on you. Hinata-kun is a wonderful person to fall in love with—but I’m a worthless mite who shouldn’t be in love, you know what I mean?”

**_What?_ **

“....No...?”

Komaeda just laughs. “It’s unpleasant, isn’t it? You must be disgusted—the idea of someone like me holding such disgustingly delicate feelings for someone like you.”

“No,” Hinata repeats a little more forcefully. “No, Komaeda, that’s not true. Don’t _assume_ something like that.”

“Ah, sorry,” Komaeda says, smiling sadly and pitifully. So pitifully that the ache just gets worse. “I suppose this is just greater proof of my incompetence, is it not?”

“What are you even _saying_?”

Komaeda doesn’t say anything at first. Then, with that calm grin, he replies, “I’ve taken up too much of your time, Hinata-kun. The gratitude I feel towards you for your assistance and kindness is beyond words. You really shouldn’t waste such things on someone like me, but... I appreciate it nonetheless.”

Hinata blinked once.

And then he scowled.

“It wasn’t a waste,” he retorted. “I told you—I don’t mind helping you at all!”

“You’re so kind,” Komaeda says softly. Again.

_That word again. It..._ Hinata found his fists clenching, tight even to hurt as he felt his body quiver. _It’s not just out of kindness that I’m like this... There’s no way... I’m..._

_I’m not so selfless that I’d..._

“I’ll be seeing you,” Komaeda chirps. “I’m sorry for keeping you—as selfish as I’d be tempted to be with my monopolizing Hinata-kun’s attention, well... Haha, obviously someone like me doesn’t deserve... Well... It was a joke in poor taste anyway. Please, ah, forget I said that.”

_I won’t forget. I won’t—_

“You know...” Hinata started. “I don’t mind you monopolizing my attention.”

Komaeda blinks back at him. “I... Huh.”

“I-I’m just saying,” he stammered, ducking his head. “I don’t...mind. If it’s you, I don’t mind.”

“Oh.” A beat of silence. “How worrying.”

Hinata felt his face heat up further as he muttered, “Not... _really_... It’s just how I feel...”

“How you feel is worrying,” Komaeda stated so bluntly that he could have suffered trauma from it. Hell, he did flinch, feeling the words stab through him, but as he helplessly stated back, Komaeda just smiled at him again. With that cheerfully calm smile that looked—fond. Affectionate if a bit concerned. The same way you look at a cute kid who pushed themselves up and grinned widely in spite of the visible scrapes and bruises taken from the fall.

_...Really, that’s how you’re going to think about it?_

But... Komaeda’s smile, even if it was bright enough to hurt looking at, warmed his insides all the same. _Pathetic._ That’s definitely pathetic, isn’t it?

“I... It’s how I feel... And even if it’s worrying, I...” Hinata swallowed. “I’d rather worry about you than that. Komaeda, uh, please take care of yourself.”

Komaeda chuckles. More of that warmth. Hinata’s lips twisted and he wasn’t sure if it was with the urge to smile or grimace.

“Take care of _yourself_ , Hinata-kun.”

And just like that, Komaeda had opened the door and shut it behind him. Hinata was just left staring at his door, wondering what the hell that was supposed to mean. After a while, he just shrugged his shoulders over it, deciding to just...put it out of his mind.

He should probably head back to his own cabin to sleep these thoughts off—even if Usami’s going to yell at him for it, it’s too tempting a thought to reconsider.

On the short walk back, his arms wrapped around himself as he looked down at the cobblestone before glancing slightly up at the painfully bright blue sky with a blinding sun that kept his gaze from raising any further. His heart’s pounding. His face feels hot and it’s a wonder if it’s really from the sun overhead.

Of course, he glanced back at Komaeda’s cabin. His arms tightened and he wondered, if for a brief moment—if maybe Komaeda’s feelings dared to match his own. He might not have been joking around, but... He hadn’t seemed to accept them, either, had he?

He should probably sleep these concerns off as well.

_...But I swear if I end up dreaming about that guy..._

He nearly stung his eyes on how quickly he whirled back around, with that stupid sun shining excessively bright, and he blocked his eyes with a scowl. His cabin was starting to look more and more idyllic by the moment. Or...something like that.


End file.
